


Don't Go Phantom - a mix for a sleepy desert town

by kitsunegari101



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunegari101/pseuds/kitsunegari101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turn off your radio and hide. Or, alternatively, play this list of songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Phantom - a mix for a sleepy desert town

[i'll do anything you want me to do](http://8tracks.com/kitsunegari101/don-t-go-phantom)

01\. the killing moon - nouvelle vague

_under blue moon i saw you_   
_so soon you'll take me_   
_up in your arms, too late to beg you_   
_or cancel it, though i know_   
_it must be the killing time_   
_unwillingly mine_

02\. don't go phantom - jookabox

_i've been touched by water holy_  
 _my mother says it's so_  
 _and i wanna give the light the glory  
_ _but now i can't let go_

03\. l'america - mono

_[instrumental]_

04\. ghost in the machine - b.o.b

_so i grab my bags and go_   
_as far away as i can go_   
_'cause everything ain't what i used to know_   
_and i try to hide_   
_but i just can't hide no more_   
_there's nothing worse than feeling like a ghost_

05\. three wishes - the pierces

_we'd be so less fragile_  
 _if we were made from metal_  
 _and our hearts from iron  
_ _and our minds from steel_

06\. into the airwaves - jack's mannequin

_it's everything i needed too  
_ _until i heard the news_

07\. unmarked helicopters - soul coughing

_this light stands_  
 _above the houses_  
 _on the ground_  
 _this illumination  
_ _visited upon the whole land_

08\. radio - vienna teng

_it's just the radio darling_   
_just the radio_   
_just the radio and your runaway imagination_   
_just the radio darling_   
_just the radio_   
_just the radio, we can turn away to another station_

09\. he of cloven hoof - those poor bastards

_devil got my mother_   
_devil got my father_   
_devil gonna get me one of these days_

10\. silent shout - the knife

_never knew this could happen to me_  
 _i now know there's fragility_  
 _i know there's people who i haven't told  
_ _i know of people who are getting old_

11\. tentacles - ghost town

_these weights are tied up to my legs_  
 _sinking lifeless has never felt so peaceful_  
 _these waves are crashing all the same  
_ _water washing through this sea of people_


End file.
